Stolen
by Hallenee
Summary: In the night, Harry is stolen. Set after PoA. SSHPTR REVISED CHAPTERS 1&2
1. Chapters 1 & 2 Revised

Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own so please do not sue. Summary: Harry is stolen.

Harry woke up with the feeling that someone or something was in the room with him. He sat up. He couldn't hear anything. Suddenly something came up behind him and put a hand around his mouth so he couldn't make a noise.

"If I take my hand away do you promise not to make a noise?" a familiar voice whispered. Harry nodded. The stranger took his hand away and Harry turned around.  
"Professor Snape!" he exclaimed.  
"Shh!" Snape hushed him putting his finger over Harry's lips, "I'm not meant to be here!"  
"What are you doing here sir?" Harry asked.  
"Stealing you. Now gather together all your things. You're never coming back here," Snape said. Harry instantly got to work packing.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Yes!" Snape whispered.  
"My magic things are locked downstairs in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said as quietly as he could manage whilst still being loud enough for Snape to hear.  
"You finish here and I'll go get them," with that Snape set off down the stairs with a warning from Harry to "Watch the bottom stair. It creaks,"

Snape came back a few minutes later with the trunk. He gave it to Harry who opened it to check that everything was in there. He then put all his belongings from under the broken floorboard in there.  
"Why are you stealing me sir?" Harry asked suddenly.  
"Because the ministry and Dumbledore won't let me have you," Snape replied briefly, "Now are you ready?"

"Yes sir,"  
"Come with me then and try to be quiet," Snape said whilst he shrunk Harry's trunk and broomstick.  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.  
"We are getting away from the wards and aparation barriers around here and then we are going to be aparating to my house,"  
"Oh,"

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon when they arrived. They apparated to a place which looked like a moor. All you could see for miles around was moor land. In the distance however you could just make out a big black blob that could have been a castle or a hill.

"Welcome to my grounds Harry," Professor Snape said from beside him, "That is my house over there in the distance and we are in the moors surrounding it. All you can see is moorland.. I'm sure if we wait a second one of my house elves will be over to fetch us," Severus said and sure enough a house elf appeared in front of them.  
"Good Morning Master Sevvie. How are you?" the elf replied in perfect English.  
"I am very well thank you Fizzy. How are you? And how quickly can you get us to the house?" Snape asked.

Suddenly they were in a spectacular entrance hall.  
"I am very well thank you Master. I hope that was quick enough for you," Fizzy replied to Severus' questions.  
"Yes thank you Fizzy. If you could get together a group of elves to help Mr. Potter here," Severus started implying that Harry would need a lot, "Then that would be very good of you. He will be staying here some time,"

"Master Harry Potter I have not had the pleasure of meeting you before. I am Fizzy. One of Severus' best elves," Fizzy said but was interrupted by Severus snorting. This didn't seem to faze the elf and he continued, "I hope you will enjoy your stay with us. Do you mind if I contact Dobby? Hi is a good friend of mine and would love to meet you again as he said he missed you when you left Hogwarts?" Fizzy asked.  
"That would be brilliant Fizzy," Harry said.

Fizzy turned to Severus. "Will you be needing a guest room set up?"  
"Yes. That will be all thank you Fizzy. I am sure you are eager to get Dobby," Severus said seeing that Fizzy was bouncing on his heels with impatience.  
"Thank you sirs," Fizzy said before disappearing with a pop.

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here Harry. Follow me and I will explain," Severus said pulling Harry into a living room decorated in black and silver only Harry couldn't see this.  
"My partner and I have recently found out that we are not complete soul mates. We have another soul mate as well. You have probably guessed that person is you. The ministry has known for years apparently and so has Dumbledore. They would not allow you to come with us or even be told when I asked so there was no other option but to kidnap you. You will be educated here from now on I am afraid but will be able to go out occasionally. My partner should be here soon. I hope you two can put past differences behind you for all our sakes,"

"You never told me you had a soul mate professor!"  
"It never came up Harry or I would have done," Severus sounded almost sad.  
"Who is the lucky man?" Harry asked.  
"Who told you I was gay?"  
"No one I just assumed but I was correct. So who is..." Harry's scar started throbbing like mad answering Harry's question.  
"Hello Mr. Potter," another voice drawled out. The owner of the voice receiving a patented Snape glare and a silent threat. "I'm sorry. I meant Harry," the voice tried to amend but Severus still refused to budge. It seemed almost funny to Harry, his soul mate was the man who had tried to kill him 15 years ago. In fact he had started laughing during this and was receiving some strange looks from the arguing men.

"Sorry...It's just that...one of my soul mates is...my most hated teacher...and the other one tried to kill me...It's just so funny..." Harry managed to gasp out between laughs.

"When you have finished your bout of hysteria, perhaps we could show you your room and let you get settled in Mr Potter," Severus' silky voice intoned. It was shortly followed by Tom's protest of "How come you can call him Mr Potter but I can't!" which did nothing to help Harry's current emotional state.

Severus started walking up the grand stairs and down a long corridor. He stopped towards the end and opened up a door for Harry. The room inside was decorated with light blue walls and ceiling which had fluffy white clouds that moved. The bed was massively huge and when tested for bounce-ability, passed quite highly. There was also a desk and chair towards one wall. In the middle of the room was two sofas in front of the fireplace. The wood was painted white and was cracked slightly. The drapes, bed covers and upholstery was all a tasteful light blue. It reminded Harry of the pictures he had seen of Victorian decorations.

Harry was slightly puzzled as to why he had let Severus take him in the first place but then again, he supposed, the reasons were quite simple. Over the past three years, even with Severus being awful to him at every opportunity, he had grown to respect him. He had saved his life almost every year. In the first year he had even saved it twice! There was also the fact that Dumbledore was responsible for him staying at the Dursley's house. Whilst they didn't hate him, they didn't like him either. He could understand them though. He wouldn't be too happy either if he had a kid forced on him who was the child of someone you didn't like much. the Dursley's had never stopped him from going out though. They just stopped him from going out with them. Now Dumbledore was keeping him locked inside. It was almost as if he didn't want Harry to be happy or have contact with any of his friends. Here, it seemed, he would be able to be himself and do what he wanted to do. Except leave. At least they wanted him here and he would be learning things instead of staring into space.

Severus had left the room during this time and had found Tom nursing a drink in the library. The fire was on as it was quite cold outside. He knew what Tom was thinking. How are we going to explain this to a 14 year old? They had both agreed not to touch or do anything with him until he was of age. They weren't going to let him be manipulated and put into danger though. Therefore they would keep them with him until he could legally stop all the manipulations. Well he already could being the last Potter heir but he needed to be trained in law and traditions before then.

"How are you holding up?" Severus asked his lover.

"I just don't know what we're going to tell him. We're meant to be his enemies remember? And yet he still came with you willingly. He hasn't tried to kill himself or anything. What does that say about his home life? How could Dumbledore do this to a child?" Tom asked. Severus had found an old and bordering on illegal ritual that had brought him back. Most times it would have made him a deformed monster with very little humanity left but Severus had two tools at his disposal. He was in love with Tom and was a world famous Potions Master. He had changed it so that Tom came back looking like the handsome fifty year old he should have been. He still hated Muggles but was less inclined to kill every one of them. He didn't want to kill Harry any more either.

Tom couldn't believe that 14 years ago he had believed Dumbledore's interpretation of the Prophecy made about him and Harry. Though he doubted it was Dumbledore's interpretation. It was probably just what they had decided to tell him. Dumbledore knew about Harry's status as his and Severus' soul mate since he had been born. Harry was not destined to kill him as Dumbledore wanted him to think but instead was to stop him with love. It was love for Harry that would stop Tom's destructive behaviour. It wouldn't stop the few illegal spells now and again though.

"Let's go to bed love. I'm sure Harry didn't appreciate me waking him up and is probably asleep already. Besides, old men need lots of sleep!" Severus joked. He knew Tom needed to get out of his depression.

"Watch who you're calling old! I can still function perfectly thank you very much! Without the aide of a potion unlike some..." Tom was cut off by a pair of lips being placed over his own. He allowed himself to be pulled into a passionate embrace and was soon returning the kiss.

"Let's take this up to our room shall we?" Severus gasped in a deep voice husky from kissing.

Harry woke up the next morning of his own his accord. He looked around at the large room he was in and wondered where he was before it all came back to him. Professor Snape had taken him from his room to his manor house. Voldemort was his soul mate. Only it wasn't really Voldemort. It was an older version of the Tom Riddle he had seen in the diary two years ago. He looked quite hot. Wait, where had that come from? Since when did he think that men were attractive? Much less Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. Ah well, that could wait. He had more pressing matters. What time was it anyway? 11 o'clock! Oh shit! Well at least I know that they don't plan on killing me, thought Harry, I've been asleep long enough for them to do it. Now, to find shower and then find the kitchens.

Harry stripped off the night clothes he had worn the night before and went into the bathroom attached to his room. If he had had any education into Wizarding customs then he would have realised that he was in the guest suite reserved for the most important of guests. However, he had been kept naive of that by Dumbledore so just thought that all the guest rooms were like this.

When Harry entered the bathroom, he was confronted by a giant bath. It looked like a family sized paddling pool! the last time he had been given the opportunity to use a bath was when he was five. That bath had been a lot smaller as well. As soon and he walked down the steps into it, water began to fill it. At the other end there was a giant shower head. There were multiple taps underneath it. One of them said 'Shampoo' so Harry turned it. Soapy water shot out of the shower head and into his hair. Next he went for 'Conditioner' and then 'Morning Body-wash'. The other two taps left were 'Relaxing Body-wash' and 'Stimulating Body-wash'. He assumed that the latter was like the morning body-wash, only not for the morning. It would wake you up if you were sleepy.

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist before shaving. It wasn't really big enough but he assumed that it would do as no one would see him in it. Once he had removed the stubble from his chin and attempted to flatten his hair, Harry walked into the bedroom. Rummaging through his trunk, Harry pulled out the smallest and least hole-y jeans and t-shirt. He would have put on a robe but he only had school ones. Now all he had to do was find the kitchen. It had to be downstairs so he went down the long corridor that he had been brought down by Severus. When he reached the stairs he noticed that there was a pair of trousers on the floor. Halfway down there was another pair. In the entrance hall was a shirt. As he went down a corridor in search of the kitchens he encountered a black robe much like the ones Severus wore at school. Realisation dawned on him as to why it was there just as Fizzy popped next to him.

"Are you hungry sir? You are very red sir. Do you have a fever?" Fizzy asked concerned by the colour that Harry had turned.

"I'm fine Fizzy. I'm a little bit peckish though," Harry stammered.

"This way to the kitchen's then Master Harry," Fizzy said and was then off down a long corridor to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 3

The kitchen was not what Harry was expecting. The walls were clad in dark wood up to Harry's waist whilst the rest were uncovered brickwork. Tall windows almost reaching the ceiling were along one length of the room letting in light and providing views across the moorland. At the far end of the room there was a huge fireplace with a stove set in. It seemed obvious to him that in days gone past a large open fire would have been roaring for a spit-roast. Around the room there were large counters and tables upon which many elves worked at different jobs. Harry could see one counter covered in drying herbs whilst another elf seemed to be breaking large loaves of bread. Down the centre of the room ran a long table made of light coloured wood that seemed to have been well used over the years. It would easily have seated fifty people and, it occurred to Harry, was probably where all the staff ate their meals together. All in all the room reminded him of the kitchen from the film "A Secret Garden" that he had caught his aunt watching when he was younger. He half expected Dicken to ride up to the windows on his pony now.

Fizzy led Harry to a place halfway down the table where he was quickly served by a variety of elves with different plates.

"We do not expect the Masters to be waking up soon," Fizzy said. Harry nodded and blushed again. "This is Twist" Fizzy beckoned to a young looking female elf dressed in a blue tunic, "She will be your personal elf whilst you are here. If you need anything then just shout for her. After you have finished then Twist will take you to the library. I'm afraid we don't have much else in the way of entertainment here." Fizzy finished before bowing and hastening off the tend to his own duties.

Harry looked over Twist comparing her with what he had seen of Dobby, the crazy elf that had tried his hardest to kill Harry only two summers ago. She was smaller than Dobby, whether due to her age or just because she was femle Harry couldn't tell having never seen another house elf before. Her skin was a pale pink much like that of a slightly sunburnt human than the pale green that Dobby had. Looking around the room though, Harry saw that some elves were slightly blue whilst others looked slightly orange so he supposed it was much like humans with different skin colours. Turning his attention back to Twist he notices that she had short curly blonde coloured hair . If it weren't for her pointed ears then Harry thought she could almost have passed as a human child.

Satisfied with what he saw, Harry remembered his forgotten breakfast and started eating. Twist made to leave when Harry stopped her.

"Twist, would you like to join me?"

The whole of the room turned silent and Harry flushed realising that all the attention in the room was now on him where before the elves had been content to focus on their assigned tasks than to study their new guest.

"Little Master would like Twist to join him?" Twist sniffled, her eyes wide. Harry nodded and pulled out the stool next to him before setting a croissant on a side plate in front of her place. Slowly Twist sat down and the rest of the room returned to their tasks, the noise steadily increasing back to what it was before.

Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Twist slowly reached out and took a bite from the food in front of her. He reached across the table and spooned some fruit salad on to his plate before loading a spoon onto hers.

"Help yourself Twist, I can't possibly eat all this food!" Harry smiled before adding some bacon and eggs to the non-fruit side of his plate. He watched as she cautiously took a slice of bacon too before laughing at her expression of wonderment.

"What do you normally eat Twist?" Harry asked.

"I only left my mother a little while ago. Babies can only have fruit and porridge. Not big enough for meaty things," Twist answered shyly. Harry nodded. 'That explains her size then' he thought.

Harry only managed to eat half a plate of food before he was full. He always found it hard to eat after he came back to Hogwarts from his Dursley's imposed diet. He supposed that it would be no different even if he left earlier than normal this year. He had wondered why no one had noticed that he never ate much. Hermione was usually super observant about everything and even Madame Pomfrey had to have noticed, she was a nurse after all but no one had asked. Harry shrugged off his thoughts. After all, it was only one other thing that didn't make sense about the Wizarding world and the way he was treated in it.

Twist, seeing her Master was finished, led him out of the kitchen via a small door he would never have otherwised noticed. Harry followed her along a narrow passage way that was undecorated but lit by dim electric lights. They turned left at one point before taking a door cunningly labelled by a brass plaque as "The Library". He wondered if Severus and Tom knew these back passages. They were large enough for a human and, given that there was electricity installed, must have been for human servants. Harry wondered if Snape's father had been a muggle or half-blood because no pure blood would have seen the need for electric lighting otherwise.

Passing through the servant door, Harry found himself looking into a circular room that reminded him of an old gentleman's club. There were bottle green leather sofas flanked by mahogany end tables, coffee tables held books that were in use whilst there were three solidly built desks with high backed chairs matching the sofas behind them. Around the walls ran the bookcases, with many levels towering above him. It was obvious that this house belonged to a book lover. As two of the tables were covered in papers, Harry moved to the remaining one and sat in the chair. On the desk where pots of quills and muggle style fountain pens as well as parchment and ordinary paper, even if it was off a higher quality than Harry was used to from primary school.

Twist stood in front of the desk with a thick book.

"Little Master, this book is the master book to the whole library. Tell it what you want and the book will come to you," she squeaked before placing it in front of him. Harry eagerly took it and started flicking through. He was so engrossed as he saw the list of titles available in the library that he didn't see Twist popping away. There was everything that Harry could imagine in this library – Muggle and Wizarding fiction as well as non-fiction on every conceivable topic. At Hogwarts he had been unable to use the library to the fullest as Ron detested it and so made it difficult for Harry to go whilst Hermione happily took on the role of researcher making it hard for Harry to protest any need to go. At primary school, Harry had sought solace in the library as one of the few places where he wouldn't be bullied. Whilst it may not have been a library like this one, it was a quiet room where the only people were others who were shy or bullied like him. His cousin never went in unless he was forced to by a teacher so Harry was always safe there. Deciding upon 'The Animal In You' by N. Hertzburg, Harry settled down upon a sofa to read.

The light outside was starting to dim when Severus found Harry in the library. He and Tom had agreed to leave Harry to settle in for the day before bombarding him with information. If they were needed then the house elves were more than capable of contacting them but otherwise they would ease Harry into their company. Whilst he might have been easily accepting the night before, both older men put that down to Harry being tired and over excited and neither man wanted to alienate him by moving too fast.

When Severus opened the door he saw Harry curled up with a pile of books at his feet. Harry loked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled at his most hated professor.

"I hope you don't mind me being in the library, sir. Fizzy suggested it this morning after breakfast." Harry said softly. Severus smiled at the young boy.

"Yes, we are lacking somewhat in entertainment options here." Severus said with a small frown. He was thinking about the ways in which he would have to change the manor in order to please Harry. The pleasing Harry part was not what caused the frown but the fact that he had forgotten something so crucially important. He added it to the mental list of things to talk about over dinner tonight.

"Dinner is almost ready now if you want to join us in the dining room? I don't know what time you had lunch but I'm quite hungry myself." Severus said before gesturing towards the door. He waited for Harry to uncurl from the sofa and took the books that Harry gathered in his arms and placed them on the side table nearest to him. "If you have finished with them then the room will automatically put them away but they will still be there next time you are here if you have not. A rather clever spell if I do say so myself"

"Do you know who invented it sir?" Harry asked eagerly whilst following the tall man. This sounded like a new branch of research he could do.

"Your mother," was Severus short response. Harry was aghast. He didn't know that his Mum and Professor Snape had been friends yet alone that she was clever enough to design her very own spells.

"Did you know my Mum then?" he asked rapidly.

"Yes, she was a good friend of mine before we grew apart." Severus looked a little sad at this so Harry decided not to push him any further. He was unable to anyway because by this point they had arrived at what looked like a formal dining room, although Harry would later learn that this was in fact just the family dining room and never used for guests.

Tom was waiting at the head of the table reading a copy of The Daily Prophet. He looked up when Severus and Harry entered and gestured to the seats beside him. As they sat down, Severus on the right and Harry on the left, dinner appeared on the table. The food was mouthwatering to look at. There were steaming bowls of vegetables, a large pot of mash potato and a glorious roast chicken. Tom stood to carve the chicken and offered the first slice to Harry. Harry was shocked. Even with his limited understanding of manners and customs – both muggle and Wizarding, Harry knew that being offered to eat first meant you were an honoured guest. Assuming, correctly, that he would not be punished for eating here, Harry loaded a spoonful of everything onto his plate. He was scared that this was a dream that he would wake up from and be back at the Dursley's but until that time he was going to make the most of it. The other two men served themselves with more decorum and restraint whilst making small talk.

"Did you do anything interesting today?" Tom asked Harry whilst spooning his own portion of mash potato.

"Yeah, I went to the library and I found some cool books on becoming an animagus. My father and my godfather were animagi and I really want to become one." Harry replied with a beaming smile before suddenly going quiet. "Sirius will hate me won't he?" Harry whispered looking about to cry.

The two men were not going to talk to Harry about anything too serious until after dinner but seemingly had no choice now.

"I went to see him today," Severus said with great reserve. "He was pleased that you weren't at your family's anymore. Apparently he already knew that we were soul mates and has been trying to tell someone since he escaped from Azkaban."

"Someone placed a spell on him so he couldn't reveal it unless the other person already knew," Tom interjected with a knowing look at Severus. It dind't take a genius to figure out who it was that had placed that spell.

"He and the werewolf will be over for a visit tomorrow afternoon." Severus finished off before taking another bite of his own food. Harry nodded with an excited smile upon his face. He hadn't seen his godfather since they had helped him escape and he enjoyed spending time with Remus. Whilst he had originally blamed Severus for bursting in at that moment and not helping get Sirius' innocence known, he had come to the conclusion that actually the man was very brave going up against who he thought was a homicidal maniac to protect the children in his care.

Harry could only eat half his plate before he was full and pushed his plate to one side. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two men but they made no comment. Instead they shared a glance that promised they would look into Harry's home life and make someone pay.


End file.
